


And eyes without speaking confess by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Jossed, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of And eyes without speaking confess by BlackEyedGirlFive ways the secret isn't revealed. [Written post 1.03]





	And eyes without speaking confess by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And eyes without speaking confess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977026) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: And Eyes Without Speaking Confess

Author: Black-Eyed Girl

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: slashy Arthur, Merlin

Rating: R but barely

Warnings: spoilers through 1.03, but set in a few different timelines

Summary: Five ways the secret isn't revealed.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977026)

Length: 00:14:22

Mediafire Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/And%20Eyes%20Without%20Speaking%20Confess.mp3)

 

 


End file.
